


Promise to Keep

by LadyLarkFrand



Series: Tease [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Cock Rings, Comfortable Polyamory, Dirty Talk, Dom!Noctis, Dom/sub, Established Dom/Sub relationship, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Praise Kink, Rating will go up, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Sub Gladio, Sub!Gladio, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Noctis made a promise, and not just to Gladio, in that middle-of-nowhere hotel. A good man always keeps his promises, as Noctis has been told all his life. The Prince of Lucis likes to think himself a good man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha okay so. It's been just over a day since I posted 'Tease' and uh, I didn't expect one comment let alone as many as I've gotten on it. You humble me, you really do. A few of you wanted to know about the fun that came when the boys got somewhere a little more private. I'm more than happy to oblige. However, to make it easier on myself I'm breaking this up into three parts. Here's the first one. 
> 
> The rating will go up starting with the second chapter, which knowing me, will be posted fairly quickly. I'll try to tag accordingly, but if you feel I missed something that should be tagged, let me know in the comments. Enjoy!

Gladio could feel Noctis’s gaze burning a set of holes into him. He pointedly didn’t look to meet the heated gaze of the Prince. 

“You’re asking for it, “ Ignis muttered against his lips, “Aren’t you?” There was a wry smirk on his face though and not a hint of disapproval. 

Gladio grinned, before pressing his lips against the advisers’, swallowing the moan of delight in response. A hand tangled in his hair, and Gladio tugged the other man against him by his belt-loops. The edge of the counter dug into his back, but he didn’t mind. Not with Ignis tugged up snug against him, trading dominance of the kiss like a couple of kids traded secrets. Ignis’ free handed rested on his shoulder, almost kneading against it. 

There was a sound behind them and both broke the kiss to look to see the poor guy stuck running the front desk that evening, doing his best to pretend that they hadn’t been swapping kisses as they had. Gladio didn’t let go of the other man, instead he pressedhis lips to Ignis’ neck, worrying at a freckle, turning the pale skin around it a soft red between use of his teeth and tongue. Ignis swatted his flank, not quite hard enough to sting. 

“Don’t you dare leave a mark, Gladiolus.” Ignis ordered, as he reached around him to grab the keys to the room. “Is he still watching?” Ignis questioned, still pressed against the Shield, lingering. 

“Yup,” Gladio cheerfully replied, stealing one last, far more chaste kiss from the other man. “Like watching me get handsy with you is making him constipated. “ He added, letting Ignis go, with obvious reluctance. Ignis huffed a quiet sound of amusement at the words, at the ridiculousness of them. 

Gladio’s arm slung over his shoulder as they made their way back across the lobby. As if Ignis wasn’t perfectly aware of the bigger man’s close proximity. Gladio had seemed quite keen on sticking close since they’d arrived. Now, it seemed rather obvious as to why. 

They’d gotten to Lestallum just before sunset luckily. Summertime meant it was humid, sticky, and generally uncomfortable when out of reach of air conditioning. Which meant they’d made a bee-line straight for the hotel. Their work as hunters had earned them enough gil to rent a higher set of rooms this time. Two-beds still, but an attached bathroom, kitchen, and balcony. Apparently, very roomy. 

The thing was though, was that Gladio liked Lestallum. The higher women-to-men ratio worked in his favor, and if asked to choose between Lestallum and any other place they’d stayed, the city would win hands down. Gladio wasn’t picky about the gender of his lovers, he never had been, but there was something undeniably hot about a woman who hit on him or tried to pick him up for the evening. 

He was just vain enough to enjoy the lingering stares his bared torso got, even half-hidden as it was under his jacket. He was especially vain enough to enjoy the fact that people did it despite the murderous stares a few of them might have gotten from his lovers. Gladio always turned them down, he loved his three far too much to hurt them like that, but a crooked smile or an appreciative wink was always ensured. 

Walking through the town was always an adventure. 

Noctis didn’t hate Lestallum, but ever since Titan, he’d been far from fond of it. They probably wouldn’t have been there at all, if Taca hadn’t requested they find out more about some supply lines that had been disrupted. The long trek had left them gratefully safe but weary in the power-city. 

They reached the other two and Ignis handed the spare key to Noctis with a look of warning. 

“Do try not to lose it, hm?” he requested, pocketing his own before the group of them regained their bags from where they’d placed them on the floor. Noctis grunted in what Gladio had to guess was agreement, and traded a look with Ignis. A few sets of stairs to be climbed, but when they pushed the door open, it was well worth it. 

“Roomy indeed,” Ignis remarked, as he stepped in. All was silent, all four of them tired from hours in a car and needing just ten minutes to themselves to regroup. Gladio could feel the storm brewing though, underneath the polite conversation about dinner and shower order. It made something low in his gut clench in anticipation. 

He remembered the words Noctis had said a little over a week ago. Part of him just wanted to fall to his knees then and there, bow his head, and let the Prince have his way. A stronger part wanted to see just how far Noctis was willing to let him take up the slack. Both ideas set his pulse kicking, and made his mouth water in a more carnal sort of hunger. 

Hell, he’d been fighting himself to not get half-hard since they’d gotten out of the Regalia. 

Prompto ended up winning the lot draw for shower order. Ignis set about preparing for a quick dinner, something simple in the little off-shoot of a kitchen afforded them. Considering their surplus in potatoes and fish, Gladio imagined there were fries in their future. Noctis had found one of the chairs, soft looking, and one of two, near the double doors that led to the balcony . 

He looked worn. For a moment, Gladio felt guilt about even entertaining the idea of anything more than eating, showering, and falling into bed with his lovers. That was enough for him any day of the week and in any circumstance. It was easy to forget sometimes, that the younger man was on a mission and no longer just skipping across the continent for fun. 

Fun had ended the day that Insomnia fell. At least, that was how it felt. 

Gladio crossed the room slowly and deliberately. The teasing manner which he’d worn as a cloak was shed, perhaps regretfully. Noctis had his eyes closed with his head rested against the back of the chair, as if he were attempting to doze off in the chair right there, head resting on the back of it. The Shield sank to his knees in front of the chair and his Prince. He gently grabbed one ankle, working the shoe loose before tugging it off. 

It was tucked neatly out of the way. The second shoe was similarly worked off, tender and considerate. A different aspect of things, but important none the less. Gladio was surprised when he felt fingers twine through his hair. He glanced up, and realized that Noctis was watching him through half-open eyes. There was a tired but fond look in them, and Gladio gave him a quirk of his lips in response. 

Gladio rested his chin on the other man’s knee with a quiet sigh. Noctis’s hand ran through his hair a few times, before he cupped his cheek affectionately. 

“You need to clean up. “ Noctis mused, fingers rubbing over coarse hair along his jaw. “At least shave, Gladio. “ Gladio leaned into the touch with a hum of agreement. They’d been forced to camp the past few days, though, and Gladio didn’t really like using the Regalia’s side-mirrors so he could shave. 

“You’re no flower yourself, Noct.” He replied distractedly, not wanting the gentle touch of his lover’s hand to depart. 

Noctis snorted but didn’t disagree. His thumb drew along his jaw until it pressed against his bottom lip. “Can’t help yourself can you?” He asked rhetorically. Help himself from finding his place at Noctis’ side or at his feet? No, he was abysmal at doing anything but that. Making sure that any hit he could take in place of his lovers was taken? Even worse. Gladio hummed an agreement and looked up through dark lashes to meet the midnight-blue gaze of his Prince. 

“I’m plenty good at ‘helping myself’,” Gladio argued arrogantly. In bed or on the battlefield. 

Noctis snorted and tugged the bigger man closer by the hair gently until Gladio sat half-sprawled, one leg half tucked up underneath him with the other stretched (out), cheek pressed against the Prince’s thigh. “Yeah I know you are. Saw you ‘helping yourself’ all over Ignis downstairs.” His hand tightened in Gladio’s hair and the Shield resisted the urge to smirk. 

“I don’t know,” Gladio hummed, letting his eyes slide closed briefly. “Didn’t look like you minded from my perspective. Ignis didn’t mind.” He pointed out. 

Noctis made a quiet noise and the hand in Gladio's hair tightened painfully, making the bigger man grunt. Noctis didn't loosen his grip immediately, but when he did, his fingers trailed gently through the damp strands, not quite apologetically.

“Prom is almost done.” Noctis noted after sneaking a glance at the clock in the room, Prompto rarely took showers longer than fifteen minutes. “You drew second slot, right?” he asked, and the hand came up to sink into his hair again. Gladio grumbled, because yes he had drawn the second spot, but he didn’t want to leave where he was right at that moment. Noctis sighed, and tugged at Gladio’s hair until the bigger man looked up at him properly. 

“Take it.” It wasn’t a suggestion either. Which was surprising, Noctis normally was all over getting into the shower as early as he could. “Get cleaned up and shave, so you’ll look less like a daemon.” Noctis teased, a little more energy coming back to him, and wasn’t there a meaning there. Noctis finished, with just a little more energy than had before. The smell of oil heating up reached them. It wouldn’t take long to shower, Gladio supposed. The timing was good though, because a few moments later, the bathroom door swung open. 

Prompto exhaled, stretching delightedly. Savoring the feeling of being clean after a long day, warm and knowing there was a soft bed in his near future. Noctis tugged gently at Gladio’s hair to recapture his attention, “Go on,” he urged, “Prom was going to lose to me in King’s Night, right Prom?” 

Prompto snorted as he meandered over to them, with phone in hand, and flopped into the second chair. “Oh hell no,” he grinned at his friend, “You’re the one who’s going to be losing here in a minute! “ The pair laughed and threw jabs at one another, even as Gladio retreated to the bathroom to shower. 

It was a quick affair, the longest of it was him having to shave. Noctis had been right, he had been in need of a proper shave. Gladio had always liked his facial hair to look just so, just as much as he did the hair on his head. He probably needed to find a place to get that trimmed up too, but that was for later. 

He could hear laughter out in the main room, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Maybe, just maybe, they’d all get something that they had wanted for far too long for. Gladio tugged a brush through his still wet hair, and just because the room was steamed and the rest of him was still suffering the post-shower dampness, forewent anything beyond a pair of cool sleep-pants.

Fighting clothes on over damp skin was a pain that Gladio didn’t relish. Besides, there was nothing wrong with air-drying. So he opened the door and stepped out into the warm smell of food and humored conversation. Ignis had found use for the last of their salmon fillets, baked and with a hint of lemon. The herbs sprinkled atop the fried (salmon?) made it even better to smell (smell even better). Ignis stood to (so he could) hand him a plate, before vanishing into the bathroom to attend to his own shower, having eaten his fill quickly enough (already). 

Gladio moved to sit on the edge of the love-seat that was in the suite, when Noctis made a disapproving noise. Gladio hesitated, eyebrows raised as if to say ‘the hell?’. Noctis gave him a withering look, chewing his current mouthful of fries. When he finally swallowed, he pointed to the spot next to the chair, on the carpet. 

“Sit where you belong, Gladio.” It was casually phrased, but far from a request. The order sent a thrill through him. 

That was the thing though. Noctis’ quiet authority came across as casual or almost neutral. However, Gladio knew from experience that the steel hand the younger man had when it came to being listened to when he wanted it. 

Gladio sank to his knees next to the Prince’s chair, and that was that. The three of them carried on their conversation as if Noctis had said nothing out of the ordinary. Hell, between the privacy of the four of them, he honestly hadn’t. It had been a good few years since Prompto glanced away in embarrassment or discomfort when the hint of Noctis demanding submission from the Shield occurred. 

The kid had turned so damn red, Gladio had thought he might pass out or run off, freaked out. That had been the first time anyone outside of Ignis or Noctis had indulged him in a long time, and even then the blond’s touches had been almost reverent. Now (of) days, the gunman didn’t even bat an eye when Gladio knelt or deferred to Noctis privately. 

It wasn’t until the bathroom door opened for a third time that anything changed. By then, dishes had been returned to the kitchen, and Noctis had fallen to playing with his hair. Occasionally long fingers would run lower, behind his ears or along his neck. 

When Ignis stepped out of the bathroom, his normally styled hair flat against his head, Noctis huffed in impatience. The petting hand sliding heavily onto the back of Gladio’s neck, squeezing in warning. Gladio exhaled slowly, recalling the years of self-control that normally served him well. 

“Finally Specs,” Noctis grumbled, “Is there any hot-water left?” he asked, rocking to the side slightly to tug something out of his pocket. 

Ignis snorted inelegantly, shooting his royal lover a quiet look unmarred by glasses. “I would assume so, Noctis. Considering this hotel hosts more than us, it would be unwise that three mere showers would deplete it.” He replied tersely, taking in the scene before him. A towel hung over his neck, catching any stray trails of water that ran from his damp hair. Gladio kind of wanted to be that towel. 

Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto, and the gunman shrugged unsympathetically at him. Noctis stood, his hand leaving Gladio’s neck and the Shield wanted to follow the contact. He followed the man with his eyes, gaze never leaving him instead. 

Noctis stretched, before meandering to his own luggage to dig out a clean set of clothes to change into after his shower. “Anyway, I was thinking-” he started, and Prompto smothered a quiet chuckle. Noctis threw him an unamused look. 

“-Despite you and Gladio being rude as hell in the lobby, and really, I should be making his ass look like a cherry for that,” Noctis noted conversationally, though a thread of darker arousal twined through the words. Gladio made a sound like a bitten back moan at the words. Ignis inhaled slightly, the tip of his tongue flicking out to wet his lips unconsciously at the thought. 

Noctis noticed the motion, but continued as if the Adviser had done nothing. 

“I did make a promise when we were in that shit hotel out at Old Lestallum.” he finished, turning to look over his shoulder. Prompto’s amusement faded, and he sat up straighter in his seat, attention on his friend completely. Gladio stared at him, amber eyes dark with want and growing lust. Ignis tugged the towel from over his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow. 

“I recall, yes.” He agreed slowly, and for a moment his gaze flicked to Gladio and Prompto and then back to Noctis. “What of it?” he asked, and there was an added heat to his voice. Gladio’s fingers curled into fists, because the purring lilt of Ignis’s voice when he was turned on had always been a Thing for him. 

Noctis gave his Advisor a grin, and if it weren’t for the raw heat he saw in midnight-blue eyes, he’d have taken it for merely friendly. It was almost devilish, and Ignis felt his own eyes fall to half-mast. He knew that look that the Prince gave him, he’d known it for longer than he cared to admit. Noctis hitting puberty had been a publicly deceptive event, and a private ruin for his friends. 

“Well, you’ve always said a King keeps his word, right?” he asked and waited for Ignis to nod in agreement before continuing, “So, here I am, keeping my word.” He pushed something into the adviser’s hand, his other hand tugging at Ignis’ shirt to bring him lower for a searing kiss. Ignis moaned into it, hands falling to the Prince’s waist. 

Just to have Noctis step back, with a soft and slightly regretful sound. Ignis stared intently at him, green eyes sharp and keen. 

Noctis stepped around him, into the too humid bathroom. “Oh!” he called out, turning to regard the three of them, who locked their gazes on him keenly. 

“ Gladio doesn’t get to come until I say so, because I say so.” He said without bothering to throw a glance in the bigger man’s direction. Gladio bowed his head, teeth sinking into the side of his cheek because fuck, he knew that the moment in the lobby was going to cost him somehow. 

“ That,” Noctis gestured to the item he’d given Ignis, “Is because he’s a cheeky shit and he brought it on himself.” Ignis peered at the cock ring in his hand, nodding just slightly in understanding. 

Noctis gave him a gentler look before closing the bathroom door in their proverbial faces. The sound of it seemed very loud in the relative silence of the room. Prompto exhaled shakily, and looked at the ceiling, towards the Astrals in the sky. Probably thanking them for Noctis in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have I ever mentioned it’s really, really hot when he does that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and dropping kudos! Makes my shriveled soul twice it's size. So here is part two! The smut starts here! Please enjoy. This is un-beta'd at the moment, but that will change and I'll throw an edit in later when it is. Time constraints have pushed me to post this now instead of waiting like I'd prefer to.

There was a moment where all three of them were frozen in silence as the sound of the closing door finalized the situation in which they found themselves in. Gladio’s heart-beat sounded, to himself, very loud. When Noctis had made the comment about letting them have at each other, he hadn’t thought it’d see the light of day. There had seemed no time, no place, and simply no energy to follow through. 

Gladio hadn’t blamed anyone out of their little group. Hell they were all under a ton of pressure. If he had to pick someone to blame, it’d be the empire that had brought their known reality grinding to a nauseating halt. 

That was just how it was, they all knew that. 

“ Have I ever mentioned it’s really, really hot when he does that?” 

Prompto was the first one to break the silence that had descended on the trio in the hotel room. His gaze had returned from focusing on the heavens to look between Gladio and Ignis. Gladio snorted a quiet laugh, shaking his head in exasperation the gunman’s words. 

“ Prom, you have no idea how hot it is.” The Shield replied, and the gunman leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Prompto raised an eyebrow at him, a sly grin crinkling his expression handsomely. 

“ Oh yeah?” Prompto asked, gaze flicking over the bigger man hungrily. He swallowed, and the bright blue of his eyes were darkened with admiration and lustful want. “ Why don’t you come over here and we can totally argue about who thinks it’s hotter?” He asked keenly, motioning him over and leaning back in his seat. 

In what felt like between beats of his heart, and Gladio crossed the distance, hands landing on the seat on either side of the lithe gunman. Prompto gave a breathy laugh that was cut off as Gladio kissed him, nibbling at the soft lips of the younger man, which parted for him eagerly. The moan that the kiss evoked was swallowed soundly by the bigger man, who sought to drag more noise from his shorter lover. 

When the kiss broke, Prompto’s gaze was hazy and his lips reddened, the and Gladio was helpless to do anything but watch the flash of pink of the other man’s tongue as it flicked out to wet his lips. Gladio surged forward again, this time his mouth seeking out skin, sparking a startled noise from the younger man, who arched just so away from the seat behind him when his lips made contact with his neck. 

“ You look so good on your knees, you know that?” Prompto moaned as Gladio’s mouth attached itself to his neck, worrying a red spot onto the skin there with his teeth and tongue. “ Like, I always forget and every-time, I just-“ he babbled huskily, hands grabbing onto Gladio’s shoulders, digging into the solid muscle they found there. 

Gladio rumbled in approval, working along the fine column of the neck before him. He loved Prompto’s way of talking, even in the heat of the moment. He’d go on and on, and every syllable fed into his own ego. Gladio reached, hands hooking around the small of Prompto’s back, tugging him to the edge of his seat until his thighs spread on either side of Gladio’s ribs and his increasingly obvious arousal pressed against him. 

Prompto whined quietly at the action and Gladio nipped at the man’s collar bone, wanting nothing more than the younger man naked and wanting under him. 

Prompto groaned and bared his throat for better access for Gladio to leave more, similar marks. “ I just wanna take pictures of you when you’re like this. Let you see how fucking amazing you look.” Prompto breathed, hips rolling unconsciously in small thrusts.

“ Gods, and when you’re all blissed out and soft afterwards, “ he added and the quiet noise he made at the thought, caused Gladio to growl in rough approval . “ I wanna remember it forever when you’re like that.” 

Gladio groaned low and deep in his chest, wanting to sink into the words Prompto crooned at him. It didn’t help that the gunman’s hands stroked from under his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulders. His blunt nails drug against the marked skin, leaving soft, blushing welts in their wake. As if he couldn’t get enough of feeling Gladio under his hands. He kissed like it too, adoring and affectionate. It made the Shield want to pin the smaller man against the nearest flat surface and pay him back for every ounce of kindness shown him. 

His hand tightened in Gladio’s hair, tugging urgently. Gladio’s hand skimmed over warm skin, under the back of Prompto’s shirt as the blond pressed their mouths together again. Gladio hungrily leaned into the kiss, dominating it easily with a quiet sound of delight.

“ Mm, talk to me later. “ Gladio hummed in response, as they pulled away for air, with no interest in discussing it at the moment. Besides, it was getting harder and harder to form words properly between his brain and his mouth. 

Pictures with Prom had always been a touch and go subject. Gladio didn’t mind when he was in full control of himself, during his day to day hours. Having any proof that he was less than a hundred percent floating around, even just in Prompto’s camera made him nervous. 

Prompto didn’t even bat an eye at the response, just grinning at him, “ Whatever you say big guy,” he agreed readily, arms hooking around his neck. 

Gladio’s hands slipped partially under the leaner man’s thighs, contemplating if he could stand and pick up the gunman smoothly. It wouldn’t have been the first time, and the fact that his youngest lover liked being man-handled only added fuel to the proverbial fire. 

Which was why when he was surprised when Prompto gave him an absolutely devious grin, and his grip dropped from around his neck. Gladio had time to register that the younger man could see over his shoulder. About the same time a hand cupped his jaw from behind, Gladio realized he’d forgotten something important. 

Ignis. 

“ You know, I do believe I find myself agreeing with Noctis, Gladio.” Ignis noted, and it was the hint of steel in his cultured voice that made Gladio swallow thickly. “ You are quite good at helping yourself when you think you can get away with it,” He mused conversationally, lips brushing against his ear. The grip on his jaw tightened momentarily. 

“ He was also right in the fact that it is breathtakingly rude.” He tugged at the bigger man, urging him upwards. “ Stand up, Gladio.” The order was patient but expectant, and Gladio exhaled sharply in response. 

Green eyes slid to regard the gunman, who was watching them with rapt attention. Prompto was flushed lightly with arousal, and Ignis knew from experience that the color would deepen and spread down his throat and chest given time. It was absolutely lovely. 

He stepped away from the Shield, who stood as told. Ignis didn’t let his gaze waver, and instead gestured towards one of the beds, the one he’d taken time to cover with the spare comforter he’d found in the closet while the other two had been busy trying to inhale one another. 

“ Do us a favor, Prompto, and get on the bed will you?” It was clear the ‘us’ included only Ignis in the given request. 

The blonde nodded, standing in shaky legs and padding over to the bed, shedding shirt, pants and underclothes in no manner of neatness. Ignis almost tsk’ed in annoyance, but instead let the matter fall quiet for the moment. 

He turned his attention back to the Shield, trailing his fingers along the waist-line of the track pants that Gladio wore. His green gaze flicked down briefly, an eyebrow raising in a manner that, in any other situation, might have been unamused. In this particular one, the gesture was much more akin to desire and approval. 

At least, that was the conclusion Gladio came to. He judged by the way that his lover’s long, pianist fingers trailed against the flow of the coarse hair that trailed down his navel, at least. Well, the gesture and the blatant arousal his lover had pressed against his hip. 

“ I would say strip, but I’m not quite sure if the term applies when one wears only pants.” Ignis murmured, eyes at half-mast and gleaming with a growing carnal pleasure. 

Gladio shivered in anticipation, hands coming up to grip the dark pair of pants he wore, only for Ignis to grab his wrists to stall the motion. The man pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and Gladio turned his head just enough to peer easier down at the other man with some confusion. 

The smile Ignis gave him was hot, heavy, and Gladio felt his breathing hitch tellingly. It didn’t help that the man had already shed his glasses, so there was nothing impeding the directness of his gaze. 

“ Ah, I do believe I said ‘would’.” He chided sharply, gaze unwavering. “Did you know, I love and hate these pants on you Pet. Do you know why?” He asked, twining his finger’s with the bigger man’s. 

“ No Sir,” Gladio breathed in reply. It was a lie and they both knew it. Gladio had some idea. There might have been a reason that he’d tugged the black pants out of all the other clothes he had to choose from. Ignis frowned quietly at him, though Gladio could feel his dick twitch in response to the title. 

“ Liar, “ Ignis murmured against his skin. He turned to regard the pale gunman on the bed, giving him a smile of approval at the sight of Prompto watching them through hazy blue eyes, fingers trailing up his own arousal, bottom lip caught between white teeth as he watched them desperately. 

“ Prompto, do you know why?” Ignis called and the moan of response was an answer in and of itself. 

“ They don’t stay on , fuck-“ Prompto answered, voice thick and wanting, eyes fluttering shut as he closed a hand around himself, “-they just slide off if you walk too long in them.” He whined. 

“ Precisely, “ Ignis purred. “ And if you crouch in them, you show just the hint of that ass you’re so proud of. “ He added, rolling his hips against Gladio from behind, as if he couldn’t help himself at the thought. 

Gladio dropped his head forward slightly, exhaling at the feeling of one of his loves being so close but also far too out of reach at the same time. 

“ Ignis,” Prompto groaned, sprawled on his back, naked and absolutely enticing. “C’mon man, share. I want him too,” He added, a little petulantly. 

“ Forgive me, Prompto. “ he replied, one hand drawing down Gladio’s back along his spine. “ I merely got distracted.” Long fingers slipped under the almost useless band of elastic of the pants, tugging just slightly. Within a few strides, they’d be on the ground. 

“ You heard the dear man,” Ignis murmured, nose brushing against a cluster of tattooed feathers on Gladio’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin. 

Gladio took a few steps forward, feeling the fabric inching lower with every step until they hit the ground with a soft whisper. He didn’t hesitate upon reaching the bed. He framed the younger man, one hand planting on the plush bed on either side of Prompto’s head. 

It seemed almost as soon as he was within reach, the gunman was pushing himself up on his elbows, seeking his lips for a searing kiss. It was as if they’d been separated for years the way the younger man tried to suck his soul out through his mouth. Every. Fucking. Time. It was also incredibly endearing. 

A hand closed around his cock and Gladio pulled away from the kiss to moan loudly, hips jerking forward into the grip. He turned to look, amber eyes wide with surprise. Ignis took the time to steal a kiss, and for a moment they were nothing more than a pair of lovers exchanging affection. That was, until Ignis’ hand slipped further, grasping and rolling his balls with deft familiarity. 

“ Fuck!” Gladio moaned raggedly, breaking the kiss to suck in a sharp breath of air, head dropping forward. 

Ignis smirked against his jaw, tutting quietly. At the same time Prompto pressed the snaps on the cock-ring together with an unmistakable ‘snap’. Gladio turned his bewildered gaze on the gunman, who merely gave him a cheeky grin. 

“ How do you want him Prompto? “ Ignis asked breathlessly, “ In you? On you? I do believe you have your pick.” 

Prompto exhaled shakily at the questions, and Gladio could have sworn the gunman whimpered a small swear. Gladio could relate, he could see every scenario rolling across his mind. He swallowed heavily with a small groan of desire. 

“ Shit. I really want to fuck his tits,” Prompto breathed and Ignis gave a soft huff of laughter. 

It wasn’t a common request from the blonde, but it’d been made enough in the past that all four of them were aware of the gunman’s fondness for his chest and stomach. Even if Gladio objected to his pecs being called ‘tits’. 

“ On your back then, Pet. “ Ignis ordered calmly, and Gladio balked just long enough that the man’s expression flashed to one of warning. 

Ignis was almost twice as vindictive with his punishments as Noctis could be, and honestly Gladio didn’t feel like invoking a rougher session when what they were doing was working just fine at the moment. Carefully, because really the bed that held them was just barely big enough to be considered a queen-sized mattress. He rolled, and Prompto made an appreciative noise, fingers carding through his hair. 

The lithe gunman adjusted his position until he stradled the bigger man, settling where Gladio’s dick just brushed against the crack of his ass when he shifted his weight or for comfort. Gladio’s hands came up to pet the pale thighs of his lover, and Prompto grinned at him. 

Ignis however didn’t seem mollified and instead got off the bed. Gladio instinctively moved to sit up, a noise of confusion just barely escaping him. 

Prompto pressed down onto one of his shoulders, hushing him gently. 

“ Easy big guy, he’ll be right back I promise.” Prompto urged, running one hand from Gladio’s throat down to his chest appreciatively, clever fingers rolling and pinching one nipple harshly. 

Gladio’s hips bucked upwards on reflex with a startled sound and Prompto groaned and rolled his hips back down. Before they could find any sort of proper rhythm Ignis returned, eyeing the pair of them appreciatively. In his hands he held one of his silk ties. 

Ah shit. That was fucking cheating. Ignis knew how he felt about sense deprivation, especially sight.

Prompto laughed huskily as he felt Gladio’s cock twitch in response to the tie. The tie-turned-blindfold was securely wrapped around his head until the darkness was all he could see. He could feel Prompto on his stomach, could feel the dip of the bed as Ignis returned to his spot on the bed, this time above Gladio near the head-board. 

“ I do think he’ll be less trouble now,” Ignis murmured, even as he caught Gladio’s hands, bringing them up to cross at the wrist above his head. Gladio shuddered, and he heard Prompto mutter something in response, before inching further up. He could feel the weight and heat of the blonde’s cock and he curled his toes in anticipation. 

Prompto leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gladio’s jaw in quiet thanks. Which didn’t make too much sense to him, because it was Prompto who should have been thanked for the attention. That seemed closer to right, at least. 

“ Gimme a hand here Iggy?” Prompto whimpered and Ignis released his wrists. It was an unspoken command though; do not move. 

The adviser leaned, just enough to push at the muscle of Gladio’s chest inward, enough to make a shallow channel. Enough to guide a thrusting cock, at the very least. The sweat that beaded on his skin provided some glide for the first thrust. 

Prompto writhed atop him, starting with a steady pace that would not last. The drag of skin against skin was familiar as it was addictive. Even more so were the whimpers and groans that broke the ear like a music that Gladio would be happy to listen to on repeat forever. 

“ _Gods_ Gladio-! You look so, fucking hells, so fucking good like this!” 

Gladio moaned between kisses, hot heavy and filthy, between himself and Ignis. They were awkward due to the half-upside down nature of them but the Shield didn’t care. 

“ Wish Noct or Iggy would keep you like this all the time, I’d never get anything done-“ 

Thrust. 

“ Keep you tied up and so fucking pretty,” he panted. 

An inelegant roll of hips against him and Gladio could hear the hitch in Ignis’ breathing at the suggestion. He wouldn't be opposed. Couldn't be, and the idea tore a low groan out of his throat. He'd do it, and he'd do it in a damn heart-beat. 

“ Just for us and only us-!” Prompto groaned, pace picking up with sharp snaps of his hips. 

“ _Yours_ ,” Gladio agreed with a low, deep groan and he felt Prompto’s pace stutter with the word. Even Ignis moaned softly at the word, and Gladio could picture the man’s green eyes fluttering at the suggestion. 

He could hear the wet sounds of kisses being traded and Gladio momentarily wished his sight was unimpeded. He loved watching his lovers kiss, liked watching them come undone. If felt like there was nothing to contribute until the spongy texture of Prompto’s cock slipped up to bump against his throat. 

Gladio bestowed a lick upon the shiny head, and the taste of pre-come was bitter on his tongue. Prompto gave a muffled shout of surprise, and Gladio could picture the look of pleasure on his face with time-familiar ease. 

Gladio did it again, and again, until Gladio’s name was the only one falling from the blonde’s lips. It was ragged and tiring, desperate. Gladio could picture the look on the younger man’s face. 

“ Prompto,” he growled as the man’s nails ran roughly over his nipples, down his chest and along his sides. The gunman whimpered at the sound of his name on the Shield’s lips, hips stuttering in a telling manner. 

“ G-Gladio, fuck, I’m coming-,” he gasped and Gladio felt the hot spurts of cum splatter over his chest throat and chin. 

The bigger man inhaled deeply, back arching only for a firm hand to clamp down on the base of his dick, driving off the chance of a proper orgasm. Gladio whined in protest, but the grip remained until he calmed, until Prompto slid to his side on the bed, panting. 

Gladio’s own breathing began to slow, and he licked his lips. The salty, bitter taste of the younger man’s come on his lips wasn’t a deterrent, nor was the low noise Prompto himself made of appreciation. 

“ Gladio, you’re gonna kill me here man. “ he whined, reaching for the edge of the protective blanket to clean up. Only for Ignis to still his hand with a gentle grip and shake of his head. 

“ Do you have any idea how sinful you look?” Ignis growled into his ear, before a sharp nip was delivered to sensitive cartilage. Gladio jerked slightly, a surprised moan slipping free. The other man’s hands wound around his chest, tweaking at tightened nipples, making Gladio moan softly. 

One hand trailed upwards, gathering up the some of the come that Prompto had left behind on two elegant fingers. They came to a rest just before his lips and all Gladio could smell was the musky scent of sex. If he’d been in proper state to think, he might have wondered what the hell that said about him that it made his dick throb as hard as it did at the smell. 

“ Clean up the mess you’re responsible for, Gladio.” Ignis purred and Gladio’s lapped at the fingers, cleaning them diligently. The process repeated, until only the faint tackiness when he moved alerted him that he’d ever had come on him in the first place. 

“ Beautifully done, Pet. “ Ignis complimented, brushing the faintest of kisses against his temple, and the rich notes of pride in the compliment made Gladio sigh in pleasure from the words alone. He stretched, splaying himself out for the viewing, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Ignis pressed a firmer kiss against his lips, and Gladio followed the touch as Ignis pulled away. 

Ignis chuckled quietly at the action, pushed him down again. “ Turn over for me, love.” Ignis requested. 

Gladio didn’t argue, merely rolled carefully onto his stomach. The texture and pressure of the mattress against his restrained cock made him moan. His hips rolled lazily against the mattress. It wasn’t enough but at the same time, it was perfect. A heavy hand pressed between his shoulder-blades in warning. 

“ That’s quite enough of that, “ Ignis murmured huskily, “ Lift your hips, Pet. Let’s not tempt fate just yet.” Not when he was doing so well. 

Ignis’s hands guided his hips, raising them until his chest alone pressed against the bed. To have been allowed the pleasure of rutting himself against the bed and then taking it away, was almost cruel. He made a muffled sound of frustration, and Ignis’ hand found a home on the back of his neck, stilling him even as he trembled. 

He puffed a breath of frustration but the fight bled out of him for the moment again. He sensed more than felt the other man move behind him, his hand gliding down the length of Gladio’s body.

Gladio felt more than anything the pair of hands spread his cheeks, and he closed his eyes under the blindfold and his cheeks reddened as he blushed shamefully in embarrassment. A low whine tore out of his throat, muscles tensing under the adviser’s hands. No matter how many times they’d fallen into this position or how many times yet they would, the mortification was there. 

He ignored the strong hands that held him, attempting to move his legs closer together. Trying to cover his vulnerability and provide some relief to his thighs and back. 

The crack of a palm against his ass was startlingly loud in the hotel room. Gladio jerked at the sting, a sharp cry tearing from him in surprise, eyes snapping open again. 

“ Can you _truly_ not help yourself, Gladiolus?” Ignis chided, as if he were speaking to a child or an animal. “ Don’t you dare move, “ Ignis snapped, squeezing one muscular ass-cheek in warning. “ Do you hear me? Noctis isn’t the only one capable of bringing you to heel.” 

Gladio nodded against the bedding, hands clenching into fists. The second crack of skin on skin made him grunt with the force of it. He didn’t realize Prompto had taken to stroking calloused fingers along his back and ribs until Prompto tsk’ed in disappointment. 

“ C’mon handsome,” Prompto coo’ed as he ran a hand down his spine, “ You know better.” 

“ Yes Sir, “ he rasped out, swallowing to try and get some moister to return, “ Sorry Sir.” Ignis hummed, mollified and shooting Prompto a quiet look to which the blond merely shrugged in answer. 

Gladio twitched at the first puff of breath over his hole. The first pass of the other man’s warm tongue made him bite his own fist in an attempt to muffle the moan that the action caused. Prompto tugged at his wrist, gently but without a sign of yielding. 

“ No way, “ he husked, “ am I missing any sound you make big guy. “ 

The words alone would have made Gladio groan, but the words combined with the action of Ignis circling his entrance with the tip of his tongue made the noise come out broken but un-muffled. 

Prompto sighed, the sound hitching somewhere in his throat in admiration. “ Keep going Iggy, “ he urged the man behind them and Ignis hummed in acknowledgement.

Again and again the tongue passed over and around his hole, until Gladio was twitching in want of more. Occasionally the delightful torture would stop, and Ignis’s breath would whisper over the sensitive area making him shiver. His fingers curled tightly into the comforter and his legs shook with the strain of stopping himself from collapsing. 

Ignis pulled back lips trailing up one cheek, pressing a soft kiss against the reddened skin from the blows he’d administered earlier. The blush of the blows were still warm, and Ignis savored it. Beautiful. 

The adviser kissed up the man’s back, nibbling a spot on the small of Gladio’s back. He waited for the trembling of the bigger man’s thighs to cease, running his hands up and down the muscular legs, his ass and back, to soothe him. There was no rush, time was on their side. 

As the tremors faded, Ignis hummed in approval. This time when he kissed his way back down, he didn’t tease. The tip of his tongue pressed into the man’s entrance, past the initial clench of muscle. Gladio cried out, and by the Gods the adviser could feel it in his mouth. 

“ Sir, please!“ he choked out, as Ignis thrust his tongue deeper, the wet muscle painting him on the inside. 

When he pulled back he sighed against the damp skin. “You’ll keep,” he chided before he moved back in, savoring the feeling of having the other man at his mercy. 

Gladio moaned, face pressed against Prompto’s outer thigh. The Gunman watched with a heavy-lidded gaze, his cock half-twitching in interest at the show. 

“ Sir-“ Gladio moaned desperately, and his cock, engorged by the ring and arousal, drooled slowly onto the bed below him. Ignis groaned, and brought one hand up, the tip of his thumb slipped in beside his tongue. Gladio’s mouth parted and a breathy whimper was high in his chest. He liked Ignis’ tongue in him, but his fingers were so much better.

Ignis held out one hand, and Prompto handed an open lube packet. He slicked his fingers deftly.Slowly, Ignis replaced tongue with fingers, until two were scissoring into the bigger man with an obscene noises. The adviser swallowed tightly, his free hand wrapped around his own cock, to stave off any orgasm of his own. 

Watching his fingers sink into the man’s ass was almost too much by itself. 

He edged in a third finger slowly, and he waited until the bigger man adjusted before he sought out the one spot he knew would give him a desired result. The feeling of the prostate was familiar, and after so long together, easily found. 

“ Mm, you’re tight Love. You act as if it’s been awhile,” Ignis purred, applying pressure to the bundle of nerves. “ I bet you’d like to be spread open on my cock wouldn’t you?” He asked, nipping at the cheek nearest to him. Gladio moaned raggedly at his words. 

Ignis made a thoughtful noise against the skin, eyes on the bathroom doorway. 

“ Perhaps though, you’d prefer Noctis’? It’s been awhile since we’ve had the pleasure of watching him wreck you.” Ignis timed his words with pressure on the other man’s prostate. The taller man’s internal muscles clamped down sharply. It was a warning come too late. Gladio loosed a shout, that in any other situation might have drawn concerned attention. 

“ _Ignis_!” Gladio cried, and he came. Thick jets of white come painted the bed, a few particular hard twitches threw it onto his belly and chest. His legs gave, and he landed with a quiet sound, panting harshly, trying to catch his breath. 

There was a quiet noise of surprise before he could though. 

“ That was hot, “ Noctis noted, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was naked sans the towel draped over his shoulders. “ But I’m pretty sure I mentioned, that you weren’t supposed to come until I said so Gladio.” He cocked his head to regard them all for a long moment. 

“ Noct I apologize, it wasn’t my intent-“ Ignis started, still hard and flushed from their activities. 

The Prince waved off the explanation with a gesture. 

“ Not your fault Ignis. Gladio has always been like this,” Noctis stated meandering over. “ He gets away with one thing and thinks he’s in the clear for others.” 

Noctis tugged the make-shift blindfold off, and Gladio blinked trying to bring his vision back into focus. Noctis was beautiful as usual, his dark hair and midnight blue eyes stood out against the pale skin of the prince. As did the angry red of his erection. Gladio swallowed heavily. Because he could see the arousal on the Prince’s face, but also the disappointment and anger. 

“ Majesty-“ he started, only for Noctis to grip his jaw tightly, shutting him up effectively and quickly. 

“ You wanted my attention Gladio?” Noctis questioned, thumb dragging over his lips. “You’ve got it.” 

Gladio could only maintain the stare with the Prince for longer than what he probably should have. Noctis sighed, tapping his thumb gently. As if Gladio had done something as childish as stomped his foot and refused to do something that would have taken five seconds. 

“ You’re going to wish you _hadn’t_ ,” There was a sinful promise in his words, thick and rich with emotion. 

Gladio swallowed heavily as the anticipation settled low in his gut. There was only a few ways this could play out. In all the scenarios though, one thing was clear. Gladio was at the mercy of the Lucian Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send help. This was never meant to be a series but fuck all if I'm not contemplating doing more fics in this time-line. Whoops. Show of hands, anyone want to see the conversation of Noctis and Gladio where Noctis brings up the idea of Gladio subbing for him? Anyone? -shrugs into the void- Probably going to write it anyway. 
> 
> Anyway. THanks for reading, feel free to drop me a line or let me know what you thought. <3 
> 
> \- Lark


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is -throws confetti-! The last part in this little party! Thank you guys for reading and kudos'ing and commenting. I've honestly enjoyed writing these four. Five thousand words of smut what the fuck is wrong with me? The world may never know. At least I'm having a good time with no idea what I'm doing! ;D
> 
> -dives back into the dumpster-

Noctis’ hands felt like embers against his sweat-dampened skin. Wherever the almost delicate fingers of the Prince touched, it felt as if his skin reddened from the heat of them. 

It scorched him right down to the bone. If Noctis was fire, Gladio would gladly burn for him just to be close. 

The midnight-blue of his lover’s eyes was almost black with desire. Like a powerful storm before all hell broke loose, Noctis was still as he looked him over. As if looking straight through skin, muscle and bone and into his core. 

The Prince held his gaze, and waited patiently for Gladio to come more back to himself. It wasn’t uncommon, Noctis _liked_ him mouthy most of the time.

“ You’re a mess, Gladio.” He sighed, nose wrinkling gently, as his hand fell away from the almost painful grip it held on his jaw. Gladio let his head fall forward again, gaze on the likely now stained blanket. 

“ I think it’s a good look on him,” Prompto pointed out, and Gladio snuck a look at the gunman who sat near the head-board of the bed. He noticed Gladio’s eyes on him, and the smile he gave him was wicked. The Shield loved and hated that smile, because he’d give it to them all at the worst time. Prompto knew what he was doing too, no one ever gave the photographer enough credit. 

Noctis laughed lowly, his hand landed on the back of Gladio’s neck, skimmed along the defined muscles of his back and left a slowly building fire in their wake. Never mind he’d just blown his load all over the bed. 

“ Yeah it is.” Noctis agreed, “ He likes looking like a mess too. ” 

Gladio made a soft noise in the back of his throat at the words, because he _did_. For them, and only them, always. 

Noctis’ hand ended at the small of his back, and pushed down. Gladio hesitated, because sex or not no one like laying in a wet spot. It didn’t last, and he grimaced at the feeling. The huff of exasperation that was Noctis made Gladio picture the other man rolling his eyes. 

“ Don’t bitch, Gladio.” Noctis warned, one hand ran possessively over his ass. “ You made the mess, you don’t get to complain about it being there.” 

Ignis made a low sound at the words, and Gladio turned his head to look. The man was beautiful, a pink flush on the man’s fine cheek-bones and a strand of pre-come drooled out of the slit of the flushed erection. 

Gladio felt a wave of want wash through him. He moaned softly at the sight of the adviser’s hand clamped around the base of his cock, staving off orgasm. 

“ How many Ignis?” Noctis asked, as hot fingers trailed along the crack of his ass, slipped between to momentarily brush over his sensitive hole. Gladio jerked slightly at the feeling, and Noctis pinched sharply at the flesh of one cheek.

“ Twenty,” Ignis breathed, husky and deep, “By my count.” 

Noctis hummed in consideration, nails trailed lightly over the already abused skin. “ Think you can hold on that long?” The Prince asked, and Gladio made a choked noise in the back of his throat. 

Ignis inhaled sharply and his dick twitched. Gladio wanted it in his mouth, heavy and hot. He knew how it’d taste and how it would feel. It made his mouth water in want. “ I should, “ he sighed, “ the Gods know I’ve waited this long.” 

Noctis made a soft noise, and from his position Gladio could see Noctis reach out and tug his older lover into a kiss. The Shield’s eyes slipped closed of their own violation. He could hear the wet sounds of their kiss and he could see it in his mind’s eye. He’d watched them kiss countless times before. 

Generally, Ignis tried to take the lead, and Noctis always fought him for it. They’d trade it back and forth, tongues curling together and hands would clutch against the heated skin of the other until one of them broke for air. 

It was hot. The only thing better than watching his lovers kiss heatedly, was watching them trade lazy, post-coital kisses full of love and thanks. 

Ignis made a choked off moan, and Gladio shuddered because he knew that Noctis’ hand had found the taller man’s cock. His shuddering inhale left no room to imagine the Prince doing anything other than twisting his fist around the erection as he pumped slowly. 

“ He doesn’t deserve this,” Noctis muttered darkly. “ He knows he doesn’t, “ he continued, and Ignis moaned openly at the words. “ Do you Gladio?” 

Gladio shook his head reflexively, “ No, Highness.” He managed lowly. The title fell almost instinctually from his lips. Noctis made a low, satisfied noise in response. 

“ Why?” he prodded, almost conversationally. 

“ Because I came before you let me,” Gladio muttered, licking his lips nervously, “ and because of the lobby, Highness.” 

Noctis chuckled lowly, “ Good boy, “ he agreed, “ You and Ignis were teasing earlier. Which is why,” he breathed against the adviser’s lips, “ It’s up to twenty-five.” 

Gladio and Ignis both moaned, and Noctis smirked. 

“ Heh, cute huh Prompto?” Noctis asked his friend, “ It’s less than what they deserve.” 

“ Like twins, dude. “ Prompto replied huskily, and Gladio exhaled sharply. His eyes opened, and he wasn’t surprised to see the lust-heavy look leveled at Ignis. His hand was still on Ignis’ erection, though it was clear that his grip was too tight, just shy of comfortable for the taller man. 

It was one of the hottest things he’d seen. His dick gave a half-interested twitch against the bed at the sight. Noctis pressed one last chaste kiss against Ignis’ kiss-reddened lips and let his hand fall from the other man’s cock. 

“ Get comfortable,” he ordered against Ignis’ mouth. 

Then his attention shifted back to Gladio. The bigger man shuddered in anticipation and Noctis licked his lips and made a soft sound of approval of what he saw. 

“ Safe word?” Noctis asked, one hand rubbing at the soft skin of the inside of his thighs. Gladio wanted to snap in frustration, because it wasn’t as if he was going to tap out just because his ass got reddened. Twenty-five was far from the highest count they’d ever approached. 

Still, they knew the rule. No word, no play, it was that simple. Noctis was adamant about that, and just fine with jerking himself off as he was plowing them. Gladio swallowed roughly. 

“ Moogle,” Gladio sighed against the bed below him. 

“ Perfect,” Noctis complimented, “ Now count.” 

That was the only warning he got before the first blow landed against his left ass-cheek, sharp and stinging. It felt like the warning heat of fire, when you held your hand up to the flame. It stung and Gladio resisted the urge to squirm. 

“ One, Majesty.” 

The blows came, slowly at first, and Gladio was fine with that. The strength behind them increased. 

“ Eight, Majesty-!” He grunted, hips jerking as the blow landed across the tops of his thighs. His ass felt hot, but he knew it’d take more than six mere blows to turn it into a cherry. 

The next came with no hesitation, laying over the crack of his ass and Gladio dug his toes into the blanket beneath him. 

“ Nine, Highness” he panted, and he found himself looking towards the place he’d last seen Prompto. Only to see Ignis had joined him. Gladio moaned, glazed eyes darkening at the absolutely stunning sight of the other two. 

The gunman sat behind the older man, lips whispering up the side of his neck, a trail of red marks showing the way he’d taken. His arms were wrapped around the adviser, one tweaking at peaked nipples, the other wrapped around his waist. Prompto was on his knees, and Ignis leaning back against him with Ignis’ head tilted back onto a freckled shoulder. 

Prompto’s gaze met Gladio’s first, and he gave him a slow, heated smile. The hand that had been splayed across Ignis’ abdomen slipped lower, ignoring the man’s jutting cock, to pet over the soft skin of his inner thighs briefly. 

Gladio sucked in a breath as that same hand played with Ignis’ balls, rolling them with clever fingers that made the normally composed man cry out in desperation. 

The sound Ignis made was in time for yet another strike against the already pinked skin. Gladio was hard-pressed to choke out ‘eight’. 

The following blows followed a rhythm, and Gladio counted them out. He wasn’t aware of his hips thrusting forward, grinding against the mattress until an angry hand landed on the back on his neck and pressed his face into the bed below him. 

“ You want that cock-ring back on?” Noctis snapped in irritation, “ Or you want your belt?” 

Gladio moaned at the thought of the belt he wore when out of his fatigues with his jeans. He’d have a hard time not getting hard knowing exactly what it had been used for. Noctis squeezed, just on the edge of pain, waiting for an answer. 

“ Highness, please. ” he whined, willing the other man to understand just how fucking much the idea of being tanned with his own belt made his cock harden all the more quickly. 

“ Too fucking bad.” Notcis growled, “ I’m not stopping just to tie you up because you feel like squirming.” He punctuated his words with a harsh blow that landed over both cheeks. 

Gladio’s cry was muffled. 

“ You talk big about self-control,” Noctis sneered, “ Fucking use it.” 

The hand vanished off of his neck, and Gladio trembled, wanting nothing more than to skirt the next blow he knew was coming and to take it to prove he could. 

The seventeenth and eighteenth blows made him gasp their numbers, and they rained down in the same spot in rapid succession. There was a telling heat at the back of his eyes, and his muscles strained in effort of not wincing away from the ones that would come next. 

By twenty, he’d forced Noctis to straddle his legs, and the blows had taken a more vicious turn in the Prince’s annoyance. Some of the bruises would be blue quite easily by morning. 

When twenty-five spilled out of him in a sound like a sob, Noctis waited. He didn’t move from his spot on Gladio’s legs, just ran his fingers over the abused skin which made the Shield whimper in pain and pleasure. 

The silence was almost uncomfortable, his mind and ears ringing with the rush of adrenaline that poured through his system. Idly he realized, he was almost hard again. He rubbed his cheek against the rough material of the blanket, whining in discomfort. 

“ Gladio,” Noctis called, fingers dancing around one particularly sore spot, “ One more. For earlier.” he crooned and Gladio choked out a distressed noise, pressing his face into the blanket. He didn’t want any more. 

The blow came, hard and sharp, landing over his left cheek where the first strike had landed. 

“ Twenty-six, “ Gladio gasped, as pain radiated from the spot, “ Your Highness.” 

His cheeks felt cool where unconscious tears had slipped down his cheeks, and they heated with a blush in humiliation. Because twenty-six strikes from Noctis’ hand should not have reduced him to the point of tears. His muscles twitched and tensed in frustration, a whine tearing from his throat. 

He was better than that, he had to be. 

Noctis slid off his legs, moving to turn the bigger man’s face toward him and wiping the tears from his face. 

“ Are you sorry?” Noctis asked, and Gladio’s features contorted slightly, “ Look at me, Gladio.” Noctis chided gently. 

The Shield let his gaze lift to his Prince’s face, and wanted to cry in frustration at the easy affection he found reflected back at him. 

“ Yes, Highness. “ he muttered hoarsely, “ I’m sorry.” 

Noctis smiled and Gladio melted just a little. “You’re forgiven,” he soothed, pleased. 

The soft press of lips against his forehead nearly made him jump, but the steadying touch of warm hands on his shoulders and sides soothed him. 

“ You did so good.” the Prince soothed, pride in his voice, “ It’s been awhile for both of us,” he reminded him huskily. His hips twitched and Gladio exhaled a shaky, soft moan at the feeling of his lover’s cock pressed against his hip. 

“ We’re almost done.” Noctis promised, “ You just need to be good for me for a little while longer.” Gladio shivered beneath the warm hands that swept over him, from nape to thighs, petting. At least until he felt a finger dip, teasing, between his tender cheeks. He jerked slightly as the finger probed at his entrance, not entering but testing. 

It retreated for a moment, before it returned, covered in slick lube. This time it pressed past the ring of muscle, probing and feeling. Noctis sighed, this time it was pleased instead of annoyed or exasperated at what he found. 

“ Can you do that for me? Be good?” 

Gladio nodded frantically, and Noctis smirked openly. “ Prove it Gladio,” he said, twisting his finger into him. It met little resistance, though his inner walls fluttered around the digit. 

“ Ignis did most of the work for me,” Noctis questioned, “ didn’t he Gladio? Got you with your ass in the air,” he continued, and he could feel the press of a second finger joining the first slowly, “ and ate you out. Bet you loved it, didn’t you?” 

“ _Yes, Highness,_ ” Gladio moaned brokenly at the words and the feeling of the fingers working him open properly. One brushed along his prostate and Gladio jerked at the feeling. He had loved it. His eyes clenched closed and he tried to focus on his breathing. 

Noctis aroused huff of laughter made that difficult. 

“ Slut, “ it was said affectionately, “ I saw you, whining at Ignis like a bitch in heat.” 

The fingers in him crooked, rubbing against his prostate and every pass felt better than before. He’d been almost half hard, but it was the slow petting that was coaxing him back into a state of arousal. It almost hurt, and Gladio twitched away from the twisting fingers. 

“ Don’t you dare.” The affection that had been in the words mere seconds ago vanished into ice, hard and unyielding. 

Long fingers _pressed_ into the bundle of nerves almost painfully Gladio shouted hoarsely, mouth falling open and teeth bared at the sensation racing up and down his spine. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes in frustration, feeling his dick filling with blood almost sluggishly. Caught between the bed and his stomach, it was enough to be borderline uncomfortable. 

Noctis finally abated with the pressure, and Gladio huffed out a sigh of relief. 

“ You know, you already got to come once tonight.” Noctis noted, scissoring his fingers, “ I haven’t. Ignis hasn’t, because you fucked up earlier.” Gladio swallowed heavily at the words. There was idle promise there, as if Noctis were thinking aloud. 

“ I bet you haven’t even thanked him yet, have you?” 

“ No, Highness.” He replied lowly, and his gaze settled on the adviser blearily. Noctis hummed in thought. 

“ Ignis,” he drawled slowly, “ how do you feel about fucking Gladio’s mouth?” Ignis moaned in reply, and his hips bucked at the question, making Prompto snicker softly. 

Gladio could picture the heavy gaze of their Prince, judging by the way Ignis swallowed harshly and his mouth worked wordlessly for a moment as he sought to compose himself. “ I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he murmured, “ He has never disappointed me before.” 

Noctis snorted softly, “ Find that hard to believe,” and Gladio ducked his head at the disbelieving scoff. 

Ignis moved closer within reach. He stole Gladio’s attention for a moment, a deep kiss that left the Shield wanting to crawl over the lithe adviser and do whatever he wanted him to, as long as he kissed Gladio _just like that_. 

Maybe forever. Gladio would be down with forever. 

A hand gently smacked against a tender spot on Gladio’s thigh. “Suck his dick, not his tongue, Gladio.” The younger man reminded him pointedly. 

Gladio grumbled and Ignis smirked at him. Ignis spread his legs, letting them fall open on either side of his lover. His erection was red with blood, and Gladio wanted it. His nostrils flared and he groaned deeply in his chest. He loved oral sex, he just _did_. Prided himself on it, really. 

He’d had a bit of a misspent youth when he’d found the time.

The first brush of Gladio’s tongue passed over the head in a broad stroke. As if he were sampling a candy before indulging himself. Ignis inhaled sharply in response, one hand fisting in Gladio’s hair. “ Don’t you dare tease,” the normally controlled man ordered breathily, “ Or I’ll be the one putting you over my knees next time.” 

Gladio just licked a wet stripe down the man’s cock in answer. Then, with a motion far more than just merely ‘practiced’, he swallowed him down. He knew what a hot mouth of his dick felt like, and even better he knew what his lover’s liked. 

It was a simple thing to slurp his way back up the other man’s cock, slowly, until just the head rested in his mouth. He sucked gently, and Ignis gave a weak cry of pleasure at the feeling. 

He was had Ignis’ cock half-way down his throat, when he felt the flared head of Noctis’ cock press into him. He hadn’t noticed the younger man opening a condom or lubing himself up. The surprise made him cry out, muffled though it was. 

Noctis groaned in appreciation of tight heat around his dick, eyes closed in concentrated pleasure. “ Fuck.” the curse fell unexpectedly, “ You feel good, gods-“ he cut himself off as he slowly slid in, inch by inch. Gladio could feel the younger man tremble against him and both of them were panting. 

The stretch burned, in a way that Gladio had missed. He’d feel it something fierce in the morning, but for moment the sensation went straight to his dick. Gladio didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until hands on his cheeks made them open again. Ignis’ lust heated gaze draped over him and Nocits, approving. 

“ Beautiful,” the adviser murmured huskily, “ You take us so beautifully Gladio.” 

Noctis waited, not quite patiently, rocking against him in small movements. Finally, he pressed back into the action and the Prince sighed in blatant delight. Even so, he didn’t set off into a brutal pace, seeming content to do little more than tease him. 

In response, the bigger man took the blatant hint. His mouth returned to Ignis’ cock, swallowing him down in increments, even as the adviser’s hands shakily swept through his hair and one settled on the back of his head, guiding. 

Every time Ignis would give a particularly loud cry, and desperately try to avoid coming, Noctis rewarded him with a sharp series of thrusts, that made it difficult to focus on the task at hand. He pressed his tongue to the other man’s slit, and Ignis grunted, as Gladio sought more of the pre-come that leaked copiously. 

How long he worked the other man’s cock he couldn’t say, long enough that his jaw began to ache, and Ignis grew less and less coherent. 

“ Make him come Gladio,” Noctis demanded, “ I wanna see it happen. “ He gave a particularly rough thrust, and Gladio moaned around the head of the cock in his mouth. “ Love the sound he makes too,” he sighed, pace gentling again. 

Gladio growled in agreement. In Ignis’ cultured voice, he made everything sound exotic, especially sex. 

Gladio flattened his tongue, and slid back down the length of Ignis’ cock, slowly. Agonizingly, judging by the broken sound that he tore from Ignis throat. One of the adviser’s hands tightened in his hair, painfully enough that Gladio felt the sting of it through the haze of everything else. Ignis’s other hand gripped the blanket beneath him, the tendons on his neck standing out sharply. 

“ Don’t fight it Specs, “ Noctis urged, his pace growing lazy again as he took in the show. “ Fuck his throat like you mean it.” 

Noctis clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his hips sharply that made Gladio cry out, sending vibrations along the dick. Ignis moaned darkly at the sensation, and tugged Gladio’s head down sharply as he thrust his hips upward. 

In the back of his mind, Gladio was grateful he’d not been born with a gag reflex. 

He relaxed his throat and he could feel the smooth head of the cock press down his throat. He swallowed convulsively. 

“ G-gods,” Ignis cried out, hips rolling upwards into the heat of his mouth and throat. “ _Gladio!_ ” Gladio sucked in the barest of breaths before he slid lower, until his nose was pressed against the curls at the base of his lover’s dick. 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Noctis groaned, cock twitching inside Gladio at the sight, “ Bet I could feel his dick if I grabbed your throat.” He noted, sighing idly, pulling out just enough to grip the base of his cock tightly to enjoy the show. 

It was Prompto who answered though, breath hitching, “ Better than that Noct, you can fuckin’ see it.” The blonde was plastered to the adviser’s back, hands teasing and playing up and down the man’s body. 

Ignis’ eyes were clenched shut, and his mouth fell open, whimpering openly. Twice more he thrust into Gladio’s throat, groaning loudly and lowly with every thrust. 

Gladio struggled to breathe through it, until a steady rhythm developed. 

When he came it was a wordless cry, face buried against Prompto’s neck and shoulder and Gladio was forced to swallow the hot spurts of cum that followed. The last few spurts that splashed against his tongue were almost sweet. 

Gladio swallowed around the twitching cock as Ignis came, and privately he preened at the litany of praise that came in the form of swears that fell from the adviser’s mouth in response. 

Finally though, it was over. Ignis’ hand loosened in his hair enough for Gladio to pull off his cock with a gasp. His chest heaved almost painfully as he fought to replace the air he’d been deprived of. His eyes watered, and he blinked away the sting of tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. 

Noctis ground against Gladio slowly and Gladio’s head fell forward with the feeling, “ Now thank him, Gladio,” Noctis purred.

“ Thank you, Sir-“ he managed to get out before Ignis surged forward, catching his lips in a searing kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Gladio’s tongue. Gladio sighed into the kiss and Ignis nipped sharply at already swollen and would-be bruised lips. 

“ You are so welcome, Pet.” He breathed, and stole another kiss that Gladio whimpered into as Noctis’ next thrust brushed heavily over his prostate again

He rolled his hips again, and again, until Gladio broke the kiss, choking on the sensations that coursed through him. 

“ Oh good,” Noctis hummed, “ You remembered I’m still here.” 

Gladio wanted to say, wanted to tell the Prince that it was pretty fucking difficult to forget about him when he was almost balls deep in his ass. He couldn’t force his mouth to make the words though, couldn’t force them past a state of idle day-dream. 

Not that he was given a chance to dream for long.

Noctis set a brutal pace, hips snapping almost painfully against him until the only sound Gladio could hear was the slap of skin on skin and the low sounds of pleasure emitting from the pair of them. 

Gladio felt the younger man’s pace grow erratic, a hint of a growl on every exhale against his back. Every sign that his lover was on the bridge of coming. Gladio tightened around him, and Noctis groaned at the unexpected clenching. 

Then Noctis did the one thing that Gladio forgot the younger man was prone to do when he was annoyed with him. He pulled out, and waited. Waited for his control to come back, to push back the need to come. He mouthed and stroked over Gladio’s skin within reach. 

Then he’d started again. 

It drove Gladio up the damn wall faster than almost anything. The building pressure being given no release, the pleasure dancing across his nerves until it fucking hurt. 

It was the third time that the Prince had drawn them both back from the edge, and Gladio made a sound like a choked out sob. Noctis growled in satisfaction, and pushed back in roughly, catching the bundle of nerves with practiced ease, brushing over instead of pressing. 

It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Gladio wanted to break something, to cry, to beg, but most of all he wanted to _come_.

“ Please,” he moaned desperately, “ Please, Majesty, please!” It was almost a sob that the words rushed out with, a sound of need and want. Noctis’ teeth sunk into his shoulder harshly, and the hands on his hips tightened enough that Gladio knew they would be bruised later. 

“ You already got to come once,” Noctis growled the reminder against the abused skin, his hips snapped forward in a particularly brutal thrust and the bigger man cried out in surprised pleasure. 

“ ‘M sorry, di-“ he choked out as the Noctis shallowed his thrusts into him, the head of his cock dragging over the bundle of nerves that made his nerves sing with pleasure. ”-didn’ mean to.” He managed, and Noctis huffed quietly, thrusting home again. 

Noctis placed another harsh bite between his shoulders, moaning as Gladio tightened around him response, “ You use – fuck, _Gladio_ -use that excuse a lot,” he panted tightly in response. “ I almost think you’re lying.” 

Gladio whined in denial, rolling his hips back as much as he could to meet the punishing pace set by the younger man. He wouldn’t, not now, use that as a lie. He wanted to be _good_ , to be perfect for the other three men. He wanted them to trust him, to know he could do and be whatever they wanted. All of it, just for them. 

“ You’re a cock-tease, “ Noctis growled, “ you do what you want, and yet-“ he huffed, panting with exertion of their actions, “ You think you deserve this.” He finished, grinding himself against him, one hand reaching around to ghost over his sensitive erection. 

Gladio whimpered at the sensation. Pleading and needing all at once. 

“ I shouldn’t let you.” Noctis puffed, “ if it were just us, I wouldn’t.” He’d send Gladio to bed aching, ridden hard and put away wet without so much as a cool-down. He mouthed at Gladio’s neck, licking at the salty skin there before sucking a red-tinge to the surface. 

“ Ignis and Prom though?” he asked rhetorically, “ they think you’re _pretty_ when you come. “ The words were thick with lust, crackled with the power of knowledge. Gladio sucked in a deep breath at the words, trying to find the air to breathe another plea. 

“ Me?” Noctis continued, “I just like how tight you get.” 

Gladio groaned, as the erratic pace of his lover began to prioritize power over speed. It was a sign that the younger man was on the knife’s edge of orgasm. The hand that had ghosted over his dick, grasped and began jerking him off with practiced, twisting motions that brought a wild cry to his lips. 

“ Scream my name, Gladio.” 

Gladio didn’t even realize he was coming at the order until he clamped down on the hard cock in him, and his orgasm this time was almost painful, and far less than what it had been the first time. It left his nerves tingling, and white-noise roaring in his ears. 

“ Noctis!” 

The word made a stumbled, ringing cry come from the Prince, who slammed him and pressed himself against the taller man. Gladio was vaguely aware at the kisses that were pressed against his back and shoulders as he fought to catch his breath. 

“ You are such-“ Noctis huffed against his tattooed shoulder, “-a constant effort.” He nuzzled his cheek against the damp skin, and the words were fond but exasperated none the less. 

“ Worth it,” Noctis hummed and pulled out of him with an obscenely slick noise. “ You’re always worth it though.” He seemed to be half-talking to himself, and Gladio hummed deep in his chest at the praise. 

Gladio’s muscles twitched and trembled in the aftermath, and it wasn’t until hands on either sides of his face guided him forward that he realized just how tired he was. 

“C’mere big guy,” Prompto crooned at him, urging him between Ignis and Prompto himself. Gladio managed to move further up on the bed, before he gave out. He blinked slowly and Prompto grinned, pushing sweat-dampened strands of hair out of his face. 

“ Yeah, there’s the look I was talking about earlier,” Prompto sighed happily, propped up on one elbow and molded to his back. “ Pretty eyes, and you’re all soft and fuzzy at the edges,” he noted, tracing one finger along Gladio’s jaw as he tilted his head to look at him. 

Gladio sighed and leaned into the caresses that Prompto happily bestowed upon him. He let himself slip, content just to float for a few more minutes. The soft sound of his lovers’ voices was comfort enough. 

Gladio wasn’t sure the length of time that passed, and he was dimly aware of things moving around him, and he following the simple directions and requests that his lovers asked of him. He felt strong hands with warm, damp rags wiping over his skin and he mumbled a soft protest at the feeling. 

Someone hushed him gently, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He sighed into it, eyes slipping closed and let himself drift off for a few more minutes it seemed. 

When he forced his eyes open, he found himself with one warm wrapped, or at least thrown, over Noctis waist. His head rested against the younger man’s shoulder, face angled to press into the prince’s throat. He moved his head slowly, with a deep inhale. 

He made a questioning sound, weary but alert. 

“ Hey,” Noctis murmured, fingers petting along the side of his neck and into his hair. “ You good?” he asked, fingers playing with the dark strands of hair. 

Gladio grunted and took stock of himself. His ass _ached_ and chances were he’d not be sitting comfortably the next day without at least a swallow or two of a potion. Normally he’d not have minded the pain, but if their mission had taught him anything it was that some things were short-lived. 

“ Yeah,” he managed hoarsely, “ ‘M good.” His throat burned slightly and his jaw ached but _that_ he would live with happily. Bruises and aches were a sign of good sex and fun times had. His eyes still felt heavy and his head cloudy. 

Not a bad thing, but talking wasn’t on his list of things to do for long. He sighed and tightened his hold on the Prince minutely. He knew the younger man wasn’t about to hop out of bed and meander off. A dread built in his chest anyway, and he closed his eyes against it. 

It had been years since he’d subbed for anyone but his lovers, but first experiences and impressions left a scarring mark in all aspects of life. It had taken time and work to convince himself that it wasn’t greedy of him to want to cling to his lovers After. It had taken longer for him to accept the fact that they didn’t mind it, even when his mind whispered the ‘what-if’s’ that poisoned things. 

“ How long?” he sighed, and pressed his face back where it had been. He felt more than Noctis hum in thought, cheek pressed against the top of Gladio’s head. 

“ Specs?” Noctis asked. 

“ No more than ten minutes, I think.” The adviser noted, and the foot of the bed dipped as he settled his weight on it. “ There is no rush,” the man chided gently, hand settling on his leg. He leaned and Gladio heard the slosh of water in a plastic bottle. 

Noctis undid the top, tapping Gladio lightly to garner his eyes on him again. “ Drink some of this, huh?” he asked, and Gladio frowned at him but did so. He sipped it carefully, and the cool liquid was a blessing to his rough feeling throat. He handed it back, and Noctis took a few pulls from it himself. 

Gladio felt his eyes sliding closed again, both out of tiredness and a lack of desire to see the faces of his lovers. “ ‘M sorry,” he sighed, moving to pull his arm away from Noctis. The prince grabbed his wrist and locked his other arm around Gladio’s neck and shoulders. It was Prompto behind him that made a soft sound. 

“ None of that, handsome.” Prompto chided, and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder. “ I’m comfortable, you seem comfortable,” the lithe gunman sighed, “ How about you Noct?” 

The Prince hummed quietly, never stopped his petting hand, “ Yeah I’m good here,” he agreed. Gladio let his eyes close again, leaning into the warmth that was Noctis. 

“ Iggy?” Gladio muttered, and a warm hand landed on his calf, thumb sliding over his skin. 

“ I’m here love,” the man confirmed fondly, “ as long as you need me.” 

The smell of smoke tinged the air, and Gladio could imagine the cigarette gently held between two fingers, the tip glowing ember red. Gladio had never picked up the habit, but Ignis had been trying to break it for the better part of a year. 

Seemed like there had been a bit of sliding. Even so, it was a comforting smell, and Gladio knew the man was one of moderation when it came to such an indulgence. 

“ Always need you,” Gladio mumbled, and he’d be embarrassed the words crossed his lips later. 

Soon they’d need to get up and clean up properly and work out sleeping arrangements. A queen sized bed would not fit four grown men. Tomorrow would bring new challenges and new enemies. They’d have to go to Altissia sooner or later, and face what awaited them. 

For now though, they were comfortable and content. Everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this three-shot is over! -bows- I hope you enjoyed it well enough, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so touched by you guys even kudos'ing this story you have no idea. 
> 
> Also, one of the things that didn't make the final cut of this chapter was noting that the cock-ring? Yeah, it was one that Nocits _knew_ was easy to pop off, worn from use. So set up for failure, but delicious failure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for taking the time to read this story, let alone comment or kudos! You guys have no idea how much that means. - Lark
> 
> scream at me about Things here: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
